


Hardly Working

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Bede visits his boyfriend Hop at the Research Lab.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Hardly Working

Bede knocked on the door of the Pokemon Research Lab, wearing a bright smile on his face as he waited for the door to swing open, and be greeted. He raised an eyebrow, as after a minute there was no answer. He knocked on the door again, this time adding a few knocks, and still wearing his smile. After another minute, still no answer. Bede’s smile turned into a grimace of annoyance. He balled up his fist and pounded on the door with all his might. When there was still no answer, he growled.

“Open the door, you buffoon!” Bede said to himself.

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted. The door opened, as it was unlocked, making Bede even more annoyed. He crossed the room, darkened by the nighttime and little lights, past the library of books on Pokemon.

“Hop?” he called out.

No answer. Deeper into the lab, he went to the large desk by the rear window. Bede smiled, as the light from the small laptop illuminated his target. There was Hop, sitting at the desk, buried in his work. His tired eyes flicked across the screen, baggy as if they were going on a trip on the train. Bede gave him a concerned look. Poor thing was working himself to death. He traipsed over to his boyfriend’s side. His ears were plugged by earphones. Bede slowly reached his hand to Hop’s head with a devious grin, yanking out one of his earphones. Hop screamed and spun in his chair to meet Bede. He clutched his chest, and sighed.

“Oh, it’s just you…” Hop said.

“Is that any way to greet your lovely boyfriend?” Bede said, leaning down with a smile and pulling out the other earphone.

“Right. Sorry...um...sweetie?” Hop said with a nervous smile.

“Better.” Bede giggled. 

Bede suddenly plopped himself down onto Hop’s lap.

“So, working hard, I see?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Yep…” Hop gulped down the little amount of spit in his dry mouth, feeling Bede’s full weight on him.

“On what?”

“Well, Sonia has me doing research on echolocation patterns used in various Pokemon cries, in order to ascertain underlying acoustic wavelengths that could be beneficial in helping us understand how to better our communication with them!”

“I love it when you talk sexy.” Bede teased.

Bede suddenly started planting kisses on Hop’s cheek.

“H-hey!” Hop said, stunned. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What’s the matter?” Bede looked into Hop’s eyes with lust. “I need a reason to kiss you now?”

“No...it’s just that...I’m very hard...working! Working hard! I mean, I-”

“Shh…” Bede pressed a finger to Hop’s lips, letting it linger as he felt the softness. “I know you’ve been working hard. Don’t you think it’s time for you to take a break?”

Hop looked into Bede’s sultry face. That face he could never say no to when he saw it. That face that Hop knew when he saw it, he was in for a good time. He wrapped his arms around Bede’s waist, pulling him closer into his lap and kissing his lips. Their tongues passionately swirled around each other, filling Hop’s mouth with Bede’s wetness. They kissed until they ran out of air, coming to gasp for it, and then kissed some more, making warmth start to stir below Hop’s stomach. Bede parted their kiss and smiled.

“I see someone’s excited.” Bede cooed, grinding into the hardness in Hop’s lap.

Hop bit his lip to stifle his moan at the feeling of Bede’s soft bottom making his trousers even tighter. Bede planted another quick kiss on Hop’s lips.

“Let me take care of it for you, my hard worker.”

Hop relaxed, as Bede started to kiss down Hop’s jaw, then his neck. Bede slipped out of Hop’s lap, getting down on his knees in front of him. He then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and reached his warm hand into his boxers. Hop hummed as Bede found what he was looking for, fishing out his cock, and pulling out from the hole in his boxers. Hop looked down at the sight of his hard cock hovering over Bede’s pretty smiling face, and could feel it filling even more. Bede started to pepper soft kisses up his length, flicking his tongue across the leaking head.

“Bede, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Hop smiled.

“Always. But you could stand to do it more.”

Bede grabbed the base of Hop’s cock, and slowly worked his head inside of his warm, wet mouth. Bede started to suck and lick Hop as much as he could, getting all of his taste. Hop ran a hand through Bede’s curly locks, gently pushing his head down even further, enjoying the heat around his stiff manhood. Bede hummed on Hop‘s cock, the vibration from his throat reverberating through the head of his sensitive tip. Hop threw his head back, closing his eyes to enjoy the carnal bliss of his boyfriend sucking his cock. Bede started to gag, taking more of it down his throat until it was full. With his soft hands, he rubbed up and down what he couldn’t get into his mouth. Hop was in heaven. He raised his back up. He needed to see Bede’s face full of cock one more time. But when he opened his eyes, the lights of the laboratory suddenly switched back on. Hop nearly jumped from his chair, sitting back upright as a voice called out from the across the lab.

“Hop?” Sonia said.

“S-sonia!?” Hop stammered. “Wh-what are you doing here!?”

“I just came back to pick up a file I left. What are you doing here? And so late?”

“W-well...ahh...I was j-just…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re working on the soundwave project still?” Sonia asked. “I thought I sent you home, and told you to pick back up tomorrow.”

“Sorry, Ms. Sonia. I w-was...it was important…” Hop gulped.

“It is important, but you still need your rest!” Sonia started to walk over to the desk.

“D-don’t come over here! It’s fine!”

“What?” Sonia raised an eyebrow. “Hop, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine! The file! Check over there!” 

Hop didn’t know where he pointed but he needed to get her as far away as possible, as he covered his mouth to hold in his low, deep groan as he shot his load down Bede’s throat.

“Ah! Here it is!” Sonia held up her file. “Thanks, Hop!”

“No...no problem.” Hop gasped.

“I’ll be off then. Get some rest, dear. Okay?”

“I promise.”

Sonia walked out, and Hop threw himself back into his chair. Bede stood, wiping his mouth with a triumphant smile.

“Why didn’t you stop?” Hop asked.

“You know me. I always finish what I start!” Bede said.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

“This isn’t the right file...that boy, Hop.” Sonia sighed. “I swear he-”

Sonia suddenly bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry about...Bede?”

“S-sonia!?” Bede said, shocked. 

Sonia looked Bede over, noticing a peculiar stain on his jacket.

“It’s not what you think!” 

“It’s quite alright, Bede.” Sonia smiled, laying a hand on Bede’s shoulder. “Me and Leon do the same thing all the time!”

Sonia went into the lab, leaving Bede to his confusion.


End file.
